Jelsa High
by SeaweedBrainJr
Summary: Jack, Elsa, Anna and others struggle through high school. See how they the do.
1. They Meet

**Third Person**

Jack had decided that this was one of those day´s where he had in years, take this morning for example; Jack was going through the campus after a pop quiz on algebra (which he had an E on) when he bumped into none other than Pitch Black ( the biggest jerk you 'll ever find in high school history) and his gang: The Nightmares. The gang was made of pretty much meanest kids you will ever find: Hans Isles (the schools 2nd biggest jerk), Snoutlout "Snotface" Hooligan (the worlds biggest booger producer) and the twins; Ruffnut and Tuffnut Haggard. **(AN: First surname that came to mind.)**

* * *

**Jacks P.O.V**

I took my art book out of my locker and headed for room 360, you see, there are very few classes that I like and art is one of them. Anyways, I was heading to art one hour early like always when I accidentally bumped into none other than Pitch Black, I walked on, please don't turn around, please don't turn around, I silently pleaded.

"Frost!" Pitch bellowed in anger.

I slowly turned around and walked towards him, trembling, because I knew what was going to happen.

"Was it you who bumped into me?." he asked with a voice that sounded like a knife against metal,

I said the first thing that came to mind. "No." Okay I whimpered it not said it.

Pitch sneered and said. "Fellas', take him to the usual place!"

As soon as he said those words, the words I,ve heard a thousand times, Pitch's gang of brat's lifted me up (stage dive style) and carried me to the dumpster, before they threw me in they did what they always did, they put me down while pinning me to the wall and punched my gut, once twice, thrice, then threw me in. This time they put the lid on. I just wanted to lie down in the darkness and die. I was there for about ten minutes when I someone lifted the lid off the dumpster. It wasn't the janitor doing his morning routine, this time it was a girl, and quite a pretty girl she was. The girl had frosty blue eyes like mine and platinum blond hair.

"What are you doing in here?" She said, her voice was smooth and soft. She helped me out of the dumpster.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said while brushing off used toilet paper off my cobalt blue hoodie. I remembered that I still had art class.

"I gotta run!" I said walking quickly into the school. "Okay, but before you go, can you tell me where art class is?" She showed me her schedule, she had the exact same classes as me?

"For some reason you have the same classes as me, so you can tag along with me." I said as I started walking again, she introduced himself as Elsa.

"What's your name?" she asked me, we got to room 360 when I answered: "Jack."


	2. The Sister

**Looks like I´m going to continue this. Thank you reviewers! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Jack´s P.O.V**

"So Elsa, how are you liking your first day at school, are you enjoying yourself?" I asked Elsa while we were walking through the campus,

"Yeah actually, I am." she said while scanning the halls,

"Who are you looking for?"

"My sister; Anna." we were by our lockers (her locker was just three lockers from mine) when I ran into my best buddies Percy `Seaweed Brain´ Jackson**(Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**, Richard `Dick´ Grayson **(Nightwing/Robin. ****AN: Bet you did****n****´t see th****ose two**** coming)**, Eugene Fitzherbert (but he prefers `Flynn Rider´) **(Tangled)** and Hiccup Haddock (or his full name: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the III)** (How to Train your Dragon)**

"How are you doing Snowball?" Percy asked

"You know, same old, same old" I answered while scanning the crowd for Elsa

"Uh, who are you looking for?" Richard asked looking in my direction, he froze as if he realized something, he smirked at me "It´s the new girl isn´t it, I saw you with her at art class drawing a bunch of snowflakes and icicles."

"Jack´s in love with the new girl." Eugene singsonged

"Shut up Fitzherbert!" I growled

Eugene was about to snap back when Elsa stepped out of the crowd with a girl about 1 year younger, bright blue eyes and strawberry-blond hair who was super hyper, either the kid was naturally hyper or she was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo. **(Guess where that came from)**. Elsa had to hold her hand to keep her from bouncing all over the hallway. The girl (who introduced herself as Anna) quickly became friends with the guys and was soon engaged in a `serious´ conversation about marshmallows with them. While they were bonding. I decided to sneak to room 513 and enjoy my free period, you might be wondering "What is room 513, is it a gym hall, a computer room, a library. It's none of those things, it's actualy a music room.

* * *

**Hi guys hoped you liked this chapter (even though it was kinda lame). If you can guess where this quote ("Either the kid was naturally hyper or she was hopped up on enough sugar an caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo") came from you can give me some song suggestions. SeaweedBrainJr out.**


End file.
